


You and Me Together

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noctis playing piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my giftmas giveaway!Noctis doesn't know how to cope with so much change. He feels a divide between himself and Ignis as they've grown older. Ignis has to remind him that while some things will continue to change, others will always be the same.
Relationships: IgNoct - Relationship, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You and Me Together

**Author's Note:**

> You and Me Together is a very old song from the Disney movie Oliver and Company. It always makes me emotional and I highly recommend listening to it as you read.

Ignis could hear the familiar chimes as he stood outside the room. The sound was carried through his childhood-a nostalgic melody that had him smiling despite the horrid mood he had been in just a few moments ago.

It wasn't always like this. He, and Noctis. When they were younger, they were a lot alike. The boys loved the stars and would find ways of sneaking out of The Citadel just to watch them together. Noctis had a secret passion for learning back then, before he was robbed of his curiosity by the very monster who stunted his power and nearly stole his life. Noctis lost a part of himself that day. He shut everything away, and locked all the doors.

Sometimes, he gave Ignis a key to those doors-a tiny glimpse into his mind and the young man he was starting to grow into. It always happened after these bad fights. The ones that involved Noct shouting and holding his head while Ignis tried desperately to explain things to him calmly and evenly. After these fights, Ignis knew where to find Noctis by heart. He knew the steps and the sounds so well he could do this blindfolded.

He was off today. Noct's piano playing was normally spot on, yet today he was having issues with a few notes from time to time. Ignis drew a shaky breath as he listened and let the music absorb him. Every time a wrong note was hit, the advisor cringed and had to bite his lip. Eventually, he could no longer take it and he slowly opened the door. Noctis didn't hear him, he  _ felt  _ him. He knew Ignis was there immediately, as his oldest friend had a presence unlike any other. The sound of well worn penny loafers tapping the floor in between his keystrokes were all around him. Knowing this, he began to sing the first song Ignis had ever taught him.

'' _ You and me, together we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We two can be good company, you and me. Yes, together we two. _ '' Noctis went to continue on, his vocals rusty. Ignis hadn't heard him sing in ages. It was yet another part of Noct he shut away long ago. After clearing his throat for a second, the other man chimed in as he knew these lyrics by heart.

'' _ Together, that's you. Forever with me. We'll always be good company, you and me. Yes, together, we'll be. _ '' Ignis rested a forearm along the side of the piano, leaning over slightly as he watched the dark-haired Prince with a soft expression. For the last section, they sang together exactly the way they used to, as if nothing had ever changed.

'' _ You and me, together we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company, you and me. Just wait and see... _ ''

Of course, everything had changed. That was what stilled Noct's hand. Gone were the years of them being reckless and free together. They were now replaced with Ignis being his caretaker and Noctis being a depressed charge who couldn't even do his own dishes. The moment Ignis saw Noct's hand tremble, he moved forward and rested a tender hand over his.

''Do you remember when we used to sneak in here after your Sunday lessons and play our own melodies, just for fun?'' Ignis watched Noct's expression change into a much more bashful expression, his face just slightly red.

''Yeah. And then I slipped and broke my tooth on the side of Dad's first Baby Grand,'' Noct began to recall, ''he was so furious, he moved the piano out for a whole month!''

''Yes, I do remember. I told him it was my idea and he refused to let us play for a long time.''

''Butttttt, he didn't know we had a key to the back way in. Once he moved her back in, here we were.'' Noctis slid his hands over the keys, leaning back on the seat.

''We almost got caught a few times.'' Ignis smirked, shaking his head when he thought of just how much trouble they were.

''The worst part was seeing my Dad come running in here half dressed, looking for the source of the phantom music.'' Noctis chuckled.

''No, no. The worst part was that your Father believed the piano was haunted by one of his ancestors and he had it blessed, then torn apart and incinerated.''

''Yeah. It's a shame...I'd really like to play on it again,'' Noctis said thoughtfully, stroking a key absentmindedly, ''it had such a really nice sound. This one just doesn't sound the same.''

Silence fell over the pair as Ignis sat beside him on the piano bench.

''Why do you always do this to yourself, Noct? Come back here to this room to relive days long gone?'' Ignis sighed, tapping a key. The note drifted throughout the room. Noctis tapped another key in answer.

''At least in here...I can pretend nothing changed. We're just kids again. Without responsibilities, threat of war, promises of engagement. Everything was always simple here. Just us and the music.'' Noctis explained slowly, staring down at the black and white keys. Yin and Yang, day and night, sun and moon, water and fire. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. Would he and Ignis always be so different?

''Noctis, nothing can remain simple forever. Things change. It's a very natural part of life-'' Noctis sighed, not wanting a lecture now of all times.

''I know. I get it.''

''-Let me finish,'' he chastised him slowly, rubbing the back of Noct's hand with a soft thumb, ''it's a very natural part of life. Things do change. They make changes for many reasons. Plants die out in the winter, animals hibernate, the seasons come and go, night gives way to the dawn. These things seem drastic...but, Noctis where would we be without them? What would our world be without it? The point I am trying to make is...no matter how hard you fight it, change will come. With or without you.''

''Then I'm stuck like this...unable to even force myself to do the dishes? How do I fix that? What kind of change do I need? I'm tired of always getting it wrong somewhere. I miss how things used to be.''

''That's where I went wrong, Noct. Sometimes, I get so wrapped up in looking out for you. I come by your apartment to see things a mess and I worry. Your Father would be worried. I push too hard and too far sometimes. Yes, you're fit to be a ruler but pushing you so hard will not aid you. I also...I need to recognize that you're trying. Even if it doesn't always look like it.''

''I want to impress you.'' Noctis blurted out, then frantically tapped a key as if the note could erase what he had just said. Shock bloomed on the other man's face.

''Impress me? Noct, I'm afraid I don't understand.'' Ignis seemed perplexed, ''why on Eos would you want to impress me?''

''Because you're always doing things for me, okay? Even when you don't have to. Like lying to cover for me. Like not saying a word to my Dad about just how bad shit is with my place. Like...coming over last minute when I can't sleep and crashing next to me. Like...remembering where I go after we fight. You're always taking care of me and I just wish I could do that for you. But I just feel so damn  _ tired  _ all the time. I feel like I don't have anything left between work and royal stuff. I come home and I just want to sleep.''

''Noctis...'' Ignis began to worry. This was treading into unfamiliar territory.

''You're really important to me. You've always been-even since we were kids! I wish I could do something right by you.'' The frustrated Prince sighed, hugging himself. He seemed so small like this. Something about the way he was holding himself made Ignis immeasurably sad.

''You don't need to be perfect to do something right, or impress me. Furthermore, you don't need to impress me for me to care deeply for you. You have to know that, Noct.'' He risked a glance up at the advisor, seeing the warm smile on his face.

''Do I?''

''Yes, I should hope so. And if you didn't, then you know now.''

''Show me.'' Noctis gently squeezed Ignis' hand.

''I...beg your pardon?'' Ignis looked appalled, the color drained from his face.

''Show me how much you care.''

''Your Highness, if you mean what I think you mean-''

''I do. So, do it.''

''That...that's. I can't, Noctis. It's not appropriate.''

''Who cares about appropriate? Like you said, stuff is changing all the time. It's okay for things to change. It's natural, right? So...maybe this is natural, too.'' Their eyes met and the room felt charged. Ignis' breath had caught in his throat.

''Noctis, I could get in trouble for this.''

''How? Because you kissed the Prince when he asked for it? I know what I'm asking for, and I know I've wanted it for a while. I'm not gonna run around telling everyone. And if someone found out, the worst they'd do is tell gossip about it. They can't fire you. My Dad trusts you more than anyone and so do I.''

''A while???'' Ignis drew a shaky breath, realizing how close he was to Noct's mouth. The Prince had his leg pressed against his, the cheeky brat. He knew all too well how easy it would be to gravitate toward the Prince. To let go and give into his demands. Noct, however...made good points. And Ignis wanted this, too. He had been wanting it just as long (perhaps longer) and to have his feelings validated and returned made his heart soar.

''Yeah. You were lecturing me about chicken and dumplings, and I just...wondered how your lips would feel.'' Noctis admitted sheepishly. Ignis shook his head with a heavy sigh.

''Good to know my lectures were falling completely on deaf ears while you thought about my lips.''

''I won't have to wonder anymore if you just kiss me.'' Noct teased. Ignis rolled his eyes and leaned forward, taking his Prince's jaw captive with his fingertips. For a few glorious moments, the only sound filling the room was the soft smack of lips meeting. Then, Ignis was pulling back. Both of their breathing was labored, their eyes wild.

''How was that?'' Ignis' voice was a little rough. 

''Better than I imagined, and I thought that was gonna be tough to achieve.'' Noctis chuckled, his heart still racing.

''Let's go shall we? I still have dinner to make and I'd very much like to...get reacquainted with you.'' Ignis offered Noctis his hand.

''Right behind ya.'' Noct took the other man's hand and slowly rose. As they were leaving, he slid his hands over the piano keys for the last time. He decided to leave their fighting anthem in the past, and run with the changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading it! I loved working on this piece. It made me very emotional! Credit goes to @PrimScientia on twitter for helping me come up with the idea! I hope you loved your gift!


End file.
